Stuck in an elevator
by Lena Lawlipop
Summary: "Go ahead and laugh." "Hm? Why would I laugh?" "This. Us. It's stupid." "I think it's been quite the experience, though." "I still can't believe you wanted us to have sex here." [Midotaka] [fluff] [yaoi]


This was a short prompt I found around, and I decided to give it a try XD

It's more on the cute side than the smutty side, so I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

Takao's POV

"Go ahead and laugh" I heard all of a sudden, above the noises of people trying to get the doors of the elevator to open.

"Hm? Why would I laugh?" I nuzzled his neck, barely covered by the tips of his green hair, and he scoffed.

"This. Us. It's stupid."

"I think it's been quite the experience, though."

"I still can't believe you wanted us to have sex here."

"It would have been the best idea I've had for sex, admit it."

"No, it wouldn't. People would have interrupted anyway."

"Yeah, well, in hindsight, that's true. But it would still have been great."

"No, it wouldn't. It's stupid."

"Shin-chan, if you think about it, it's quite romantic, though."

"What's romantic about getting stuck in an elevator?"

"It will be an unparalleled date?" he scoffed again and I turned in his arms to face him. I couldn't see, there were no lights, so I used my lips to find his. He kissed me back with a resigned smile. It was tired and a bit sloppy, at least it was until he bit on my lower lip slowly. I let out a soft gasp and he hummed, pressing his large hands on my lower back. I clutched his shirt. "H-hey, you said..."

"I know. I wasn't the one who started anyway."

"Like hell you weren't. And kiss me again like that" he smiled.

"Oh? Someone liked that" he teased. I tried to tiptoe and shit him up, but he avoided my lips, lowering his head to my ears "Right, Takao?"

"Y-you..." I shivered. Damn Shin-chan, he had way too much power over my body "N-not fair..."I all but breathed. He smirked, I could feel it against my throat when he started to press soft kisses to it.

"Ngh!"

"Be quiet, Takao"

"But, but– ! Ah!" he had bit on my earlobe.

"I said, be quiet"

"A-and if I'm not...?" he then did something I could have never expected him to do. He pinned me to the elevator's wall, holding my wrists over my head.

"You will shut the fuck up or I will never touch you again, did I make myself clear?"I threw my head back, swallowing a moan, and then nodded. Stupid Midorima. Did he even know how much of a turn on this was? He breathed "Good. Good..." then I got it, he was afraid we'd be heard. Made sense...

"But I thought you said... Not complaining! Just..."

"I said no sex. Because I know you, you noisy brat. Also there _are_ a lot of people right outside, you know." I nodded.

"Very well then, Shin-chan... But please, don't stop. I love it when you take the lead..." he choked on something, but complied, and kissed me again.

We kissed slowly this time, and it didn't really escalate into anything, at least not as soon as the first kiss. By the time I had started not to feel my fingertips, was when Shin-chan finally bit my lip again, softly running his tongue over it afterwards. Needless to say, after that and until the time we heard the door opening and let go of one another, it became a mess of lips, tongues, teeth and hands on each other's body, breathy moans muffled on each other's mouths and small thanked the technicians that had opened the door, and refused a doctor, we weren't hurt. Once we were left alone, though, I smirked.

"Did you want to finish what you started before, Shin-chan...? I'm all yours~" he smirked, too, and produced two tickets out of his pocket.

"That will have to wait... Here" and he handed me a ticket for a concert I had been begging my parents to let me go to. I stared at him.

"Oh my god, Shin, you don't _even_ like their music" he blushed

"I'm not going there for them, believe me. But you wanted to go, and also my house will be ours for the weekend, so why not? I won't tell your parents."

I literally jumped him. With a muffled protest, he let me push him into a sidewalk and kiss the hell out of him. When we parted, breathless, flushed, he blushed even more. God wasn't he cute.

"I love you, Shintarou" he blushed _even_ more.

"S-shut up. Let's just go. We're still on time"

Whatever I had ever done to deserve him must have been _really_ good.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Please read and review!

~Lena Lawlipop


End file.
